


Need

by KillerOfHope



Series: ABO Bingo [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Michael, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, First Time, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Modern AU, Omega Lucifer (Supernatural), Phantom Scent, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 17:34:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13745910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerOfHope/pseuds/KillerOfHope
Summary: It's awful. It's really, really awful. Lucifer whines as he slams the door behind him, pressing his sweater against his mouth, but it doesn't help at all.





	Need

**Author's Note:**

> Space: Phantom Scent
> 
> Not sure if the underage tag applies. No age is mentioned, but I _imagined_ Lucifer being a teenager of roughly seventeen years.

It's awful. It's really, really awful. Lucifer whines as he slams the door behind him, pressing his sweater against his mouth, but it doesn't help at all. He can still feel how his hole gets wetter and wetter until he can't hold back and clear slick is trickling out of his hole. Quickly Lucifer pushes down his jeans, afraid that the scent will sink into the denim, but for the boxers it's already too late. As he reaches behind himself, he hears the wet splash. His entire ass his drenched, the cleft of his ass covered in the slick, clear liquid.

"God, it's as if I'm in heat," Lucifer moans and blushes in embarrassment.

The worst is that it's not stopping  One whiff at the powerful scent and his body reacts. His nipples are hard and so sensitive that he has to take off his shirt as well. Lucifer uses it to wipe himself clean, but it's of little use. The wetness just keeps coming, his hole his producing more and more cream, preparing himself for the Alpha he yearns for.

Lucifer throws himself onto his bed, burying his nose into the pillows with the hope he can forget the amazing lure this way. He had inklings before, noticed how the Alpha of his wet dreams smelled in reality, but they had never been this close. The scent had never hit Lucifer this directly and never he could've imagined that it would've such an effect on him.

"What I'm going to do? Fuck, what I'm supposed to do?" Lucifer whines as he turns around and spreads his legs to check again.

Hopes, it'd have magically gotten better, but no. Instead the wetness now stains the sheets as well. Fuck, he hates how his hole tingles, throbbed to be filled all while he's perfectly able to ignore his hard cock.

"Michael, please," Lucifer moans and stuff three fingers at once into his ass.

"Lucifer?" There's a knock on his door and before Lucifer can protest, it opens and his big brother enters.

Michael stares at him, eyes fixated on his little brother who has stopped in his tracks. But soon, probably involuntary Lucifer's fingers start moving again, thrusting in and out, filling the air with the scent of sweet Omega.

And Michael's instincts burst forth. He had come up to talk to Lucifer about the attraction he felt recently. Wanted to know if it Lucifer needed help, if his heats were coming regularly. He all but told himself that he isn't lusting after his little brother, but such scents don't lie.

He's rock hard in scents and Michael throws his pants onto the ground, not bothering to take off his shirt. He's hovering over Lucifer in seconds and the proximity is making the Omega even more desperate.

"Michael, Michael, please," Lucifer whines. Having his Alpha so close is even worse, drives his body even more into producing slick until he's almost swimming in it. "Michael, please help me."

"I will, Lucifer, I will," Michael murmurs, pulling Lucifer's fingers away to replace them with his cock.

His little brother is so wet that they won't need extra lube or any kind of preparation. Instead he just sinks into to lithe body, trashing and waiting for him.

Lucifer cries out as Michael begins to move in hard, steady strokes. Neither of them has the time or the patience for anything else. Years of denial come crashing down on them.

Michael growls deep in his chest as the wet heat surrounding him eases an ache he could never got rid of through masturbating. Not even having sex with other helped. As he picks up in speed, throwing Lucifer's legs over his broad shoulders and nearly bending the Omega in half, he's just glad that his little brother never came home with another Alpha before. Never openly entertained the notion of seeking a mate. Jealousy surges through him and Michael begins to fuck Lucifer harder, plunges into the smaller body again and again until the bed is squeaking  Lucifer screaming his need all while more wetness pours out of him.

It even stains Michael's stomach and thighs now, ending only why Lucifer comes with a shattered cry, clinging to his older brother as Michael's knot fills him up.

"Yes, yes, oh, yes," Lucifer babbles as wraps his arms around Michael's shoulders. His own show bite marks, his ass as scratch marks and he's aching all over, but all that matters is that the scent filling is nose subsides. "Michael, yes, that's good."

The knot is so big, even wider than Michael's cock. It's an entire different thing, getting fucked in a frenzy to slowly realizing what a monster his ass just swallowed. But it's so good that neither of them cares.

Michael murmurs nonsense into his ears, rocking his hips back and forth to get the knot even deeper into Lucifer. The pressure is finally easing away, the burning scent in his nose being replaced by the assurance that this is real. Michael might be heavy, but for Lucifer it doesn't matter. He leans into the first kiss they share and the young Omega sighs, moans as the feeling of slick, wetness and come mingles and begins slosh around inside him as Michael rocks him slowly.

 

 


End file.
